Back to the Shining Resort!
by DinosawK
Summary: Reiji threatens to not let Ai and Syo go on vacation unless they stop arguing but Otoyan see's them being a bit too friendly... I meant for this to be M but there's only hints of M in here... Meant to be a little break from requests, ended up taking the mic to write it! I don't own Uta Pri! Enjoy reading!


_**AiXSyo – Back to the Shining Resort!**_

"Minna! Shining's letting us have a holiday to the Shining resort again this year!" An energetic brunette shouted as he smiled at everybody sitting in front of him.

"Really?!" Otoya shouted excitedly. Most of the others smiled and Reiji continued.

"Go and get packing! We leave tomorrow morning!" He shouted and everybody left the room to pack their cases. Ai, Syo and Natsuki were in their dorm packing their case, like everyone else. "I'm so excited for this! We don't have to train this time at all! I can just relax~" Syo said happily.

"Syo-chaan~ You sound so happy!" Natsuki said, very close to glomping Syo.

"Oi, senpai. You're quiet. What's up, not feeling like being a dick today?" Syo said snappily.

"Just busy, like you should be, shorty." Ai replied emotionlessly.

"Whatever! I'm not short..!" Syo snapped and returned to packing.

"You clearly are."

"No. I. Aren't! Just shut the hell up! You can't even show emotions properly and you bitch at me for being small!"

"It's not my fault that I cannot express my emotions." Ai snapped.

"And it's not my fault I'm short! Oh, by the way, the emotion I'm feeling right now is anger! You might wanna try it sometime!" Syo was now trying to stop himself from going over to Ai and punching him, with Natsuki's help, that didn't happen.

"It's probably what I'm feeling now. Just shut up, 100cm midget."

"You shut up!" Syo almost screamed and the room fell silent. In about an hour, everyone was finished packing and had gone to the dining room for dinner as it was almost 6pm. Dinner was shared with casual conversation about both work and the resort trip. Everyone had picked up on Ai and Syo's tension but most dared not to mention it as they had been like that for a while. Reiji decided enough was enough when Syo began to glare at Ai, clearly close to re-starting an argument between them. "Ai-Ai, Syo-chan! Stop it!" Reiji shouted. "You're acting like this all the time now! Why won't you two just confess to each other and stop being so grouchy?!" This comment caused Syo's face to drop and Ai to have a confused expression.

"What the hell?!" Syo shouted. "I don't like him!" Reiji laughed loudly.

"We can all see that you do, Syo-chan!" Reiji said and all the others around the table nodded in agreement, even Ranmaru.

"I don't understand." Ai said emotionlessly.

"Aww! Ai-Ai! That's cute! Everybody thinks Syo-chan likes you~" Reiji said happily.

"How could I like someone so emotionless?!" Syo shouted.

"And I wouldn't like someone so short." Ai replied snappily. Syo began to get angry but was distracted by Reiji.

"See! You two do this every day! And Ai-Ai actually shows his emotions with you, Syo-chan~!" Reiji said.

"Whatever." Syo said, silently giving up. He finished his food and nobody said anything to anybody until they had all finished.

"Okay! Plans for tomorrow!" Reiji shouted before everybody left. "We'll set out for the resort at 8! Breakfast at 7! Make sure you aren't late!" Reiji then excused everybody except Ai and Syo from the table. Everybody had left and Syo was confused and angry about why he was still here.

"Why the hell have you kept us?!"

"Respect your senpais, shorty." Ai snapped. Reiji shushed them both before anything happened.

"I want you two to make up. Now." He became serious, something Reiji never was.

"Why should we have to!? He just pisses me off!" Syo shouted

"I don't want you two arguing whilst we're there so make up."

"Urgh." Syo sighed and Ai sat silently.

"I give you 15 minutes before I come back in, if you haven't made up you both aren't going." Reiji said as he stood up. He then left the room, leaving Ai and Syo alone.

The room was silent for a while before Syo spoke. "I really wanna go on this trip but there's no way I'm 'making up with you'.

"I had no intentions of doing so, shorty."

"Good." Syo was trying to stop himself from shouting that he wasn't short. After 5 minutes, Reiji came back into the room. "Have you made up now?" He said as he sat back down.

"We have. I apologize." Ai said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Syo mumbled.

"Good!" Reiji shouted happily "To be honest, I didn't think this would work!" He laughed. "You can go now!" Syo and Ai both stood in unison and walked out of the room to their dorm. "Why can't they see they both like each other..?" Reiji sighed before leaving.

It was now the next morning. Ai woke his Kouhei's at the usual time of 5am and they showered, changed, grabbed their backs and went to breakfast. Not a single word was shared between Ai and Syo. "Okay! We'll leave in 20 minutes!" Reiji shouted hen everyone had finished their breakfast. "I've sorted out some pairs for us to stick to! That's on the bus and sharing rooms!" Nobody in the room seemed to care about the pairs except two when they heard them. "Okay! Ran-Ran and Otoyan! Nacchan and Cecil-chan! Me and Ren-chan! Masa and Tokki! And Ai-Ai and Syo-chan! Myu-chan isn't coming..."

'Why the hell do I have to be with him.?!' Syo mentally shouted, they were supposed to have made-up and if Reiji found out they wouldn't go on the trip at all.

"Reiji." Ai said emotionlessly. "May I ask how you came up with these pairs?"

"Well... I chose them randomly! Except you and Syo-chan..." Reiji threw a wink at Ai and Syo's face flushed pink.

"W-Why?!" Syo stuttered.

"Aww~ You know why Syo-chan~" Reiji threw a wink at Syo, Syo's face now a very deep shade of red.

"Let's get going then!" Reiji shouted and led everybody to the bus that he was driving to Shining's boat bay thing. (Fabulous name... It exists now!)

After about 3 hours, the whole group was now getting their luggage to their rooms. Syo really wasn't happy about sharing with Ai... "Why'd I get you?!" He almost shouted.

"Because Reiji thinks we like each other." Ai said emotionlessly as he unpacked his suitcase. His comment made Syo become red-faced.

"I-I don't!" Syo said defensively.

"I know." Ai said.

"G-Good." Syo stuffed whatever was left in his bag into the cupboard and almost ran out of the room, red-faced. A while later, everybody met at the forest table for dinner.

"Syo-chan! You and Ai-senpai haven't argued in a while, is everything okay?" Otoya asked, confused.

"Everything's fine. Reiji-senpai made us 'make-up'.

"I'm surprised you agreed! It's not like you!"

"Yeah... I suppose..." Syo mumbled.

The rest of the day was full of Starish adventuring in forests and Reiji trying to make Ai and Ranmaru fish, just like last time. After eating, it was getting late and Ai had decided to send everyone to bed.

"We're on a vacation! Why send us to bed so early?!" Syo shouted as they both lay in bed.

"Because its 11pm. That isn't early. Plus, you've had a long day, I can already see you becoming snappy because you're tired." Ai replied.

"Oh shut up."

"Ran out of things to shout at me, shorty?" Ai smirked.

"S-Shut up! I aren't short!"

"Be quiet. Reiji will hear you."

"From across the other side of the island?!"

"That's how loud you are." Ai sighed. Syo fell silent and his face began to redden. Luckilly for Syo, Ai couldn't see through the darkness. Ai then stood up, switched on the light snd left the room to go to the bathroom. As much as Syo wished, his face wouldn't calm down and Ai soon came back and noticed. "Syo." He said quietly.

"Y-yeah..?" Syo stuttered.

"Your face keeps going red, I've researched this before, it is a sign of embarrassment or sometimes love... Is what Reiji thinks true?" Syo hid his face into the sheets of his bed, ignoring Ai completely.

"By you not replying, I'm going to think that its true..." Ai's face slowly began to flush pink and Syo peeped from his sheets to notice this. "T-this doesn't happen around anybody else." Ai said after he saw Syo look. "I don't really understand." Syo stood up and walked over to Ai.

"I'm probably going to regret this but whatever." He muttered before pinning Ai to the wall and kissing him. Both of their faces became redder as the kiss became more heated. Their tongues were now intertwined and Syo was clinging onto Ai. Eventually, they both pulled back together and Syo leant into Ai's neck, biting and sucking on a patch of skin there.

"W-what are you doing?" Ai asked confused.

"S-Sorry... Got carried away... Its fine if we don't go further..." Syo blushed.

"It's okay. Let's get back to bed." Syo nodded and Ai dragged him to his bed. "W-why are you dragging me..?"

"You expect me to let you sleep alone after what you just did?"

"I... Uhh... Sorry..." They both lay down, Ai pinning Syo down...

"Syo-chan! Ai-senpai! Time to-" Otoya opened the door to Syo and Ai's cabin the next morning to see Ai still on top of Syo and their pyjamas all over the floor. AI awoke and turned his attention to the door where he saw a horrified Otoya. "Ittoki. You cannot tell anybody about this."He said as he stood, blankets wrapped around him.

"If Reiji finds out..." Syo muttered and shivered to himself tiredly. Otoya nodded and left the two to get changed. "Ai..." Syo looked down. "What if everybody finds out... They'd kick us out, right?"

"They won't. Only heterosexual relationships are banned." Ai said emotionlessly as he grabbed the clothes from the floor.

"W-We're in a relationship..?"

"I wouldn't do what I did if we weren't, shorty." He smiled and walked into the cabin's bathroom to shower and change leaving Syo to sit blushing on Ai's bed. After about 10 minutes, Ai walked out of the bathroom, changed and washed. "Go on, shorty." Ai said as he folded the blankets planning to wash them later.

"S-Stop calling me short!" Syo shouted and ran into the bathroom, his face bright red. When Syo had finished, the two left to meet the others.

"Ai-Ai! You're so late! What happened?!" Reiji shouted and Otoya's face flushed bright red. Syo gave Otoya a death stare and went to sit down.

"Syo wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to leave him in the cabin alone, knowing how he can be." Ai said emotionlessly again and Reiji smirked.

"I can tell you're lying, Ai-Ai~" He said teasingly. Syo's face flushed a deep red to match Otoya's and Ai's cheeks flushed a slight pink. Ai stayed silent, hoping Reiji wouldn't push the subject anymore, which of course, he did. "So~ What really happened~?" Ai stayed silent again, unable to answer the question. Reiji looked over to Syo and smiled. "Lets just eat breakfast~ We all waited for you!"

"Yeah, so hurry up and sit down. I'm hungry." Ranmaru snapped and they all began eating.

Later that evening, the two groups decided to go to the beach. Everyone had got their swimsuits, except Ai who was desperately trying to hide the love bite Syo had given him the night before. "Why not swim, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked looking sad as the rest enjoyed themselves.

"M-my circuits. Do you forget what I am..?" Ai mumbled.

"Ai-Ai~ I know the professor made you water proof or how could you shower~?" Reiji smild and Ai couldn't answer. "So what's your real reason~?"

"I just don't want to swim." Ai glanced behind Reiji and saw a topless Syo. His face flushed a faint pink.

"There has to be another reason, Ai-Ai~ And to why you're wearing that thick shirt in this heat~"

"I have an inner cooling system, it doesn't matter what I wear."

"Aww... Ai-Ai please come swim with us..?" Reiji made a sad face and Ai eventually gave up. He went back to the cabin to change into some clothes he thought were suitable for swimming, that included a shirt to hide his neck... He went back outside to find the others. "Ai-Ai~ Why're you wearing that shirt?" Reiji asked happily.

"It's all I have suitable to swim in." Ai replied.

"Okay~! Let's go!" Reiji grabbed Ai's hand and dragged him into the sea. Ai then tripped over a rock and landed directly on top of Syo. After Syo's face had gone as red as it would go, he pushed Ai off of him and ran over to Otoya and Cecil who were having a water fight. Ai continued sitting where he had been pushed, his face slightly pink. "Ai-Ai? What's up?" Reiji asked.

"N-N-Nothing..." He stuttered and covered his mouth. "W-What's h-happening..?" He said before blacking out. Reiji had dragged Ai over to his cabin and taken off his shirt to try and cool him down. He immediately noticed the love bite and smirked before fetching Syo to make him look after Ai. "Is he okay?" Syo asked, trying to sound like he wasn't worried.

"He's fine~ I want to know if you're okay~?" Reiji teased

"W-why wouldn't I be?"

"I know what happened with Ai-Ai~ And why Otoyan was so shocked when he came back this morning~"

"W-W-W-What?" Syo's face flushed deep red as Reiji pulled back Ai's now down hair to reveal the love bite. He looked to the ground as Reiji smiled at him. "D-Don't tell everyone else, Reiji-senpai... I don't want them to kick me out or something..." Reiji started to laugh loudly, startling Ai.

"Why would they kick you out, Syo-chan~ They all knew you and Ai-Ai liked each other anyways! Why would they kick you out now?!"

"I-I don't know..." Syo's blush eased.

"I'll let you stay here with Ai-Ai and don't worry, I'll let you two tell everyone~ Bye bye, Syo-chan~!" Reiji left the room and Syo sat sighing to himself. Soon after Reiji left, Ai woke up. "Syo? What happened?" He sat up and leant against the wall.

"You blacked out. Reiji carried you here... He... Knows..." Syo blushed and Ai realized that his neck was on full show.

"I doubt they will be judgemental. I'm sure that they are in relationships themselves." Ai said emotionlessly.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Syo smiled and leant over, giving Ai a quick kiss. Ai then decided that he was okay now and the two went outside to join the others. As they stepped out of the cabin, all of the others were stood outside. "Congratulations!" Cecil shouted happily and Syo's face dropped.

"We had our suspicions, Kurusu." Tokiya said with a slight smile.

"Well done, Ochibi-chan~" Ren teased as he winked at Syo.

"Reiji-senpai! You said you wouldn't tell!" Syo shouted angrily.

"I didn't~" Reiji replied as he held out his phone. "I texted~"

**A/N -  
**Thankyou for reading! I didn't mean for this to be this long!  
This was a little break from my requests that will get done as soon as possible!  
Like? - Request/Favorite/Review or Request! (Might take a while but it WILL get done!)  
Hope you enjoyed it! Thankyou again!


End file.
